


One Hundred Million Things I Hate About You

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Nasch pissed him off, Vector would give Nasch a point. At a hundred million points, Nasch was a dead Barian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Million Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> Because Vector's point system was possibly the greatest thing ever to come out of the entire Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.

He can’t really explain it, but there’s something about  _Nasch_ that really pisses Vector off.

For one thing, despite Vector having woken up in Barian World only a short time after Nasch, it’s  _Nasch_  who gets to be the leader. It’s  _Nasch_  who Durbe fawns over. It’s  _Nasch_  who’s practically the only one that the insufferable egotist Miza-chan listens to.

The thought of  _what would happen to Barian World if Nasch were to just… die_  pops into his head one morning as he watches Nasch whittling a stone. The thought should alarm him, but he finds that it doesn’t, really.

He watches Nasch for a bit longer but Nasch seems to be carving something indistinct out of boredom and Vector can at least sympathize with that. It did get terribly boring in Barian World sometimes.

He  _could_ just kill Nasch – to liven it up, perhaps – but if he did, then he’d have to deal with Nasch’s intolerable sister, and doubtless Durbie-kun would get involved too.

Months passed and Vector found himself becoming more and more irritated with Nasch by the day. It was never a big thing, just small things now and then that bothered Vector. But the little things added up, and Vector finally made a vow.

_If he does a hundred million things that piss me off, I’ll kill him_.

It was reasonable; a hundred million was a really big number. There was very little chance he would ever get to that number. How long did Barians live for, anyway?

* * *

 

_He doesn’t blink enough and it’s creepy. +12_

_Walks too quietly. It’s uncomfortable. +69._

_Didn’t scold Gilag for making an inappropriate joke about the number 69. +70_

_Insulted my skirt. Proceeded to demand I cross my legs when I sit. Six points (for his tone and body language). +328_

_Told me in a rude manner to do something Miza-chan could have done. +485_

_Proceeded to scold me when I forgot what he wanted me to do because he was being rude. +489_

_Picked Alit to be on his Barian Ball team over me. +18903_

_Left shards of crystal from his incessant whittling all over the throne room floor. +184950_

_I stepped on it. If I were human that would have gone right through my foot. +184952._

_He told me I should clean it up. +184953._

_Still doesn’t blink enough. +750421_

_Laughed at one of Durbie-kun’s jokes. +1546418_

_Didn’t laugh at one of my jokes. +1546419_

_Has been scowling for six days straight. +6245916_

_Is slouching in the chair. If he’s the king, he should at least sit like one. +11649305_

_Is he even wearing pants. +15876007_

_Yelled at me when I braided Miza-chan’s hair even though Miza-chan looks better that way. +46238109_

_That is_ my _hair gel Naschie. +56238109_

_After 350 years he still doesn’t blink enough seriously Nasch you’re a zombie. +76156752_

_Uses naughty words in normal conversation. +81257963_

_99% sure he cheats because no one should have a draw that good all the time. +91274779_

_Caught him having a gross moment with Durbie-kun. +99420337_

_Breathes too heavily when he sleeps. +99999999_

_Ignored me when I told him I was going to kill him. Let’s see how he likes me throwing his sister off a cliff. +100000000_

_Didn’t actually give me the chance to kill him. He jumped off the cliff himself. +1000000001_

_Durbe’s asking where Nasch and Merag are. +100000002_

_Nasch made Durbe second in command if anything ever happened to him. Even in death he’s pissing me off. +100000003_


End file.
